


The Breakup of Kim and Ron

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: Kim becomes infatuated with Shego and breaks up with Ron. Ron comes to realize he is Middleton's most desirable man as he has sexy adventures with every girl he sees. Meanwhile Kim finds out she should look before she leaps.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt that challenged a genre of Kim Possible porn where Ron suffers harsh character assassination so that Kim can pursue a sexy lesbian relationship unfettered. The prompt asks to see what happens when the outcome is inverted: Kim gets the character assassination while Ron gets the sexy reward.

"Watch out Kim!"

Teen heroine Kim Possible ducked just in time to avoid Shego's foot, the plasma wielder landing and quickly rolling into a battle stance. "Stop that rocket Ron" Kim ordered her sidekick, "Shego's mine."

Shego took a swipe with her glowing fists but Kim anticipated it and stepped out of reach. Her blood was pumping as she studied Shego's posture. She had fought many villains but only felt this kind of thrill around Shego.

"Running away? I thought you wanted to play with me princess?" Shego taunted.

Kim took up her own martial arts stance and the two began fighting in earnest, kicking and punching and dodging each others strikes while trapezing around the lair. Kim ducked under a punch, grabbing the wrist as she went and emerged behind Shego where she quickly wrapped her other arm around the woman's body to complete the hold.

"Couldn't resist copping a feel?"

Kim blinked and realized it wasn't Shego's shoulder she'd grabbed to restrain her body, it was one of her generous breasts. Thanks to the distraction Shego was able to break free and knock Kim back.

Pushing her advantage Shego lit up her hands and took several swipes, forcing a disoriented Kim to back away clumsily and nearly fall from a ledge. Catching her by the collar Shego pressed herself against Kim's back while holding her over the chasm. The feeling of Shego's breath on her neck was electrifying and Kim's heart rate rocketed.

"I can't blame you" Shego whispered, "I've been wanting to find out what's under your shirt too." Shego's hand snaked up her waist but before she could follow through on her threat Kim executed a back flip that put Shego on the defensive again. They continued to fight until the lair began to shake and alarms went off.

Shego frowned, "That's my cue to leave. It seems like Drakken's rocket isn't going to go very far today."

Grabbing a fabric office chair Shego ignited it and then kicked it forward to cover her escape. Rather than avoiding it Kim ran straight ahead, jumping over it at the last moment and tackling Shego to the ground. "You're not getting away this time" Kim declared as she held down the villain.

"Mmm, you're pretty aggressive about this Kimmie, are you sure you don't want to finish this somewhere more... intimate?" Shego wiggled to emphasize how tightly Kim had pushed their chests together. "Oh, and you might want to check the ceiling too" she added.

Kim spared a glance upward and saw that the beams where on the verge of collapse, they both needed to get out here soon. Taking advantage of the lapse Shego pressed her lips to Kim's and the younger girl momentarily forgot everything she was supposed to be doing.

Slipping free Shego raced toward the exit. "See you again soon" she called back.

Looking dumbfounded at where Shego had escaped she felt a tug on her arm. "Come on KP, we've got to get out of here before the whole place comes down" her boyfriend Ron insisted.

* * *

 

Inside the small plane carrying them back to Middleton Kim was deep in thought. Every time she was with Shego her heart pounded. She just couldn't get the older woman's flirtatious words out of her head.

But she was in a happy relationship with Ron, or was she? While their relationship was not totally unphysical it was always Ron who had to initiate things and even then Kim usually turned him down. Could she be in denial about her true sexuality?

The more she thought about it the more certain she became that she had a different destiny. She was simply meant to be with Shego, not Ron. Kim called to the seat behind her "Ron, can we talk?"

"What is it Kim?" came the chirpy reply.

Taking a deep breath Kim turned to face him. "I've been thinking, about us. I think we might have different goals in our relationship, different things we want that aren't entirely... of the same sort. I think we might, well, be more suited to other people and we should spend some time apart so we can get that sorted out. But afterward we'll still be Team Possible, alright?"

Ron gave no answer so after a moment she turned back to face the front, not noticing how shell shocked he was at her declaration. From her seat she couldn't see him staring vacantly at the back of her head for the rest of the flight back.

* * *

 

Ron slumped against the door of his locker as he joylessly gathered up the books he would need for his first class. On the way to school he'd been thinking of the things he could say to Kim that might change her mind. Nothing he thought of sounded right to him so it was just as well that he hadn't seen her in the halls yet.

"Hey there Ron, are you ok?"

Ron looked up to see Tara, one of the schools pretty blonde cheerleaders. Today she had matched her normal pleated skirt with a fuzzy pink sweater that was pulled tight by the straps of her backpack. Past her smile there was a subtle look of concern written on her face.

"You just look like you lost something important, that's all" she elaborated.

Ron tried to smile back "Yeah, um, Kim and I sort of broke up." Tara responded with a muted gasp and Ron continued "Kim said she had some other things she needed to work on. I guess that's important and stuff."

Tara laid a hand on his arm in support. "That's so sad. You two seemed like such a perfect couple. And even before that you where best friends for like forever." Tara rubbed her thumb across his skin in a soothingly gesture "Are you sure you're going to be alright today?"

"Um yeah, I just need a little, I mean I'm just... I'll be fine" stammered Ron but he could see that Tara wasn't convinced. Pulling his arm away he held up his hand and pointed at his chin "This guy's strong enough to handle anything."

"Oh you big silly, you don't have to pretend to be tough" Tara exclaimed as she embraced him in a crushing hug. Ron froze when he become aware of just how they where pressed together. His hand was trapped in between her warm and ample boobs as she snuggled into him and buried her head in his neck. With her mashing them into his own chest and encircling his fingers he was being given a very detailed demonstration of the size and contours of her breasts.

However the most pressing concern Ron faced was lower. He was very anxious about where her bare legs kept swaying and brushing against him while she held on to him tightly. As discretely as he could Ron made the awkward shift to angle his hips away from her. He couldn't let Tara to make contact with the wrong place and discover the very ill-timed boner he was trying to wish away.

And she wasn't making it easy either. She rubbed the back of his neck in sympathy and lightly swayed side to side in their embrace. The motion only served to roll and knead her breasts more into his unintended touch, the sweater's loose knit fabric allowing for many points of skin to skin contact. Ron groaned internally thinking of how much he'd love to take advantage of the situation if he wasn't so uncertain about the reaction he'd get.

Finally she released him and Ron took the opportunity to quickly pull away, only for Tara to reach out and take his hand with both of hers. Turning her eyes down to where she had anchored him her demeanor changed as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"You know Ron if it's ok maybe we could meet up later. I'd be happy to talk about things or even just listen if that's what you want. We don't have to go anywhere or do anything; we could just hang out, you and me, no pressure or anything." Tara fidgeted with his hand as she looked up and waited for his response.

"That ah, sounds sort of nice. So maybe we'll talk later, ok?" he answered with an awkward smile.

Tara's own smile widened and she managed an "ok" of her own. "Well we've got class now, so...later" she explained as she slipped her fingers from his and began stepping away. Finding something inside herself she abruptly came forward again and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before scurrying down the hallway.


	2. The Library

Ending her relationship with Ron had been hard but necessary. Kim knew that she needed to make a clean break to assert her true sexuality and move her life forward. And right now forward meant meeting up with Shego and asking her out on a date.

Arranging her little black dress on the bed she considered it. This piece of cloth was the most tantalizing article of clothing she owned, tight against her body and great for showing off her legs. She wanted to wow Shego and show her that she was serious. Kim couldn't imagine the older woman wanting to dawdle around with high school kissing games; she'd want sex on the first date and Kim reminded herself that was something she should want too.

The problem was that she'd already worn this dress for Ron and as much as it had been because of that emotion altering device it still felt tainted. Kim frowned at the problem, imaging Shego turning up her nose at being offered something Kim had already shown off to a man.

Resigned to finding something else it was only when Kim began thinking of other wardrobe combinations that she stumbled on the obvious answer. She'd worn matching black underwear for her induced date with Ron but the dress was sheer enough that it would certainly attract Shego's notice if she kicked up her game by going commando this time.    

* * *

 

Ron shuffled down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. His encounter with Tara had briefly lifted his spirits but a few hours of class with Mr. Barkin droning on had left him plenty of time to get lost again in the oppressive fog of his own thoughts.

Beside him someone hooked an arm in his and steered him away from the mass of students going to lunch. "Hey" whispered Monique "I heard about what happened."

"Don't you want to talk to Kim then?" he sighed.

Monique gave him a glare. "Hold on there, I'm just as much your friend as I am Kim's. And right now it's you who looks like they need help." Monique continued leading him down the hall until they entered the library where only a few students where quietly milling about. "Now spill, you look even more down in the dumps then when they ended that 3 for 1 deal at Bueno Nacho."

Ron gave in "It was something I should have known was coming, I was only Kim's boyfriend because she hadn't found someone better yet and realized what a mistake she'd made in getting together with me."

"Look at me, you guys were together in one way or another since pre-k, there's no way you could have been prepared for this. And if she really did break up with you to go after someone else then that's on her, not you. You know this is sounding heavy, we should take this conversation somewhere private" said Monique as she directed him into one of the study rooms and closed the door.

Ron slumped down in a chair "What's the point? Kim's gone. I'm alone. I've been hitting my head against the wall all morning thinking about this and it's not making anything better" he vented to her in frustration.

"Ok chill, we won't talk about fixing things with Kim. How about we just focus on making you less glum" Monique replied as she knelt beside him.

"Whoa, ah Monique, what are you doing?" Ron asked with panic in his voice as she went to work unzipping his fly and fishing out his soft dick.

"I said you need to lose that stress and I meant it Stoppable, now just sit back and let Miss Monique work her magic" she commanded as she pushed his knees farther apart and started jacking him off, first rubbing the head and then switching to sliding up and down the whole shaft after Ron's natural responses took over and he started to stiffen.

"Monique, you don't need to do this" Ron insisted weakly, "this whole thing was my fault. I must have been a poor boyfriend. Too lazy. Too forgetful. Never attentive enough."

Monique fixed eyes with him: "Ron I want you to listen to me. I want you to stop focusing on all these negative thoughts" she said as she deftly unbuttoned her blouse and slipped out her tits. "For the next ten minutes I want all of your focus to be right here" she finished with a pointed look at her chest.

Ron wanted to keep protesting but his own hormones compelled him to comply. Free from restrictions he didn't need to hide the way his gaze was locked on her large puffy nipples standing proudly at attention for him. With his mind now on board more blood flowed down and his dick became harder in Monique's grip.

Stepping things up she leaned in and started licking and sucking the head making wet smacking sounds. Working around the movement of her hand she then began coating the shaft with salvia until it was slick and shiny. While she sped up her hand to get him a little bit harder she tilted her head down and let some spit fall into the gap between her breasts.

"I think we should put everything together now" Monique quipped and with a hand on each one she wrapped her breasts around Ron's cock and started sliding them up and down, jacking him off with her impressive rack.

Ron was in heaven. Kim had never done anything like this for him, though if he thought about it she lacked the equipment to do it the way Monique was. The warm tunnel formed between her breasts felt so good as she enthusiastically bounced it around his dick. He wondered how her tits would feel if he held one, how they compared to the brief sample he had gotten of Tara's that morning.

Realizing there was nothing stopping him from finding out he reached out and squeezed one. "Now you're gettin' it" encouraged Monique. Emboldened Ron continued to feel her up, kneading the flesh between his fingers. With one available for each hand he took advantage and grabbed both as Monique slowed down to make it easier for him play with them.

"If you're up to it do you want to take charge?" asked Monique.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple" Monique stated and took his hands under hers "you hold onto my jugs like this and then you fuck em' however it feels good to you."

Understanding the concept Ron straightened up and Monique rose on her knees to keep herself level with his groin. Mashing her tits around his cock he pushed his hips forward and felt the delicious friction then pulled back until the head of his cock disappeared into her cleavage. Comfortable with how it was working he got straight to business, pumping his cock between her boobs like he was fucking a pussy.

Monique giggled as his enthusiastic thrusts poked her in the chin. Opening her lips she twisted her head at several angles until she successfully got the tip of his cock to slide into her mouth. She gave the head a quick lick before it went back down into her cleavage. She was clearly enjoying this titfuck as much as Ron was "Don't hold back on me, I love your dick rubbin' my titties!"

Ron powered on and was rewarded by Monique's tongue every time his cock emerged from her breasts. His felt his knees started to get weak as his climax approached. "I'm getting close; where you do you want me to…" Ron asked desperately.

"Let me handle this" answered Monique and brushed aside his hands so she could grab his thighs. Already lined up she sunk her mouth down in one smooth motion that swallowed him till he was tapping her throat. Keeping up the rhythm he had before she sucked his dick hard until he exploded, filling her mouth with sticky cum that she eagerly swallowed down till she had milked every drop from him.

"So, was that a good talk?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Ron blushed "Yeah, um, real good talk Monique."

"That's what good friends are for. And I am your very good friend Ron, if you catch my drift. So if you're feeling depressed again I don't want you to think twice about calling me up for another go" Monique stressed as she buttoned up.

"Will do" he agreed.

"Just one more thing; I'm not looking to take sides for no reason but if Kim really was pining after someone while she was with you then you can count on me to be in your corner."


	3. The Locker Room

The music pressed painfully on Kim's eardrums as all around her women danced and gyrated against each other. This was the 3rd and by far the largest lesbian night club she'd come to in search of Shego. Based on the location of Drakken's previous lairs she was certain this was the right place to look.

Suddenly a butch blonde leaned into her limited personal space "You know that shade of red would look great between my thighs" the woman declared confidently.

"That's um, a great compliment" Kim stammered which only made the blonde smile more wickedly. Kim did her best to shuffle away while apologizing "I was just waiting for this other girl I know to show up."

"If you get tired of waiting then come and find me little red" was the reply as Kim felt her butt being squeezed before the blonde moved on. The encounter reminded Kim of how out of place she must look just wandering around alone and not having any fun. What kind of a disaster would it be if Shego was somewhere in the crowd watching her right now?

Kim endeavored to find a woman to dance with; after all she had admitted to herself that she preferred them over men, right? That was it. She was going to find a cute girl and they would dance and have fun while she covertly canvassed the club for Shego, and she wouldn't look like a naive virgin lesbian while doing it.

* * *

 

Ron stashed the rest of his things in his locker and turned to go home. Making his way though the school he felt better now. He still hadn't heard anything from Kim but that didn't weigh on him as much. First Tara had been supportive of him and then Monique had been so very, very supportive. He considered the idea of just forgetting Kim and pursing girls who where more open to having fun with him.

One moment he was walking down the hall and the next he was being yanked through the door of the girl's locker room. By his usual standard of villainous abductions it was pretty tame which was why Ron didn't lose his composure and simply addressed his would be kidnapper calmly. "Hello Bonnie."

The girl in question was decked out in her classic cheer uniform which truth be told Ron preferred over the new one. His years as the Middleton mascot had given him plenty of time to ogle all the cheerleaders from behind the Mad Dog mask. The older uniform wasn't just a classic for nostalgic reasons; it also showed a lot more skin since it was little more than a short skirt paired with a piece of cloth only a bit larger then what was needed to hide a sports bra.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard through the grapevine that Miss Perfect had decided she was too good for you" Bonnie began with some obvious hidden purpose.

Ron rolled his eyes at Bonnie's ploy "You're wasting your time if you're trying to insult me Bon-Bon."

"Who said I was insulting you?" Bonnie asked with mock injustice while stepping closer, "I was insulting her" she emphasized. Leaning in Bonnie's voice became husky "Clearly she didn't know how good a catch she had, but I do" and made her point by fondling his groin.

Retreating until his back hit the wall Ron threw up his hands "Get serious Bonnie, I'm not falling for any of your tricks today." He started moving to the door, not willing to take his eyes off her.

"No tricks" Bonnie blurted out while making a stop sign with her hand. When Ron chose to remain she continued more confidently "You can't honestly say you've never thought of me like that. For starters I know you must like my tits."

Ron was surprised when she proceeded to just pull off her top, revealing that she hadn't bothered with a bra. Arching her back she presented herself for inspection "See Ron, they're all natural Cs. Unlike a certain girl I don't need a bunch of tissues to pad them out."

Running a finger seductively down her thigh she pressed on "And I know I've caught you looking at my legs more then once. Maybe you were trying to see a little more?" The finger now reversed course, hooking the edge of her skirt as it passed and pulling it up to reveal she also lacked panties.

Her other hand stroked her pussy lips as she shot him a pointed gaze "Does this look like I'm not serious to you?"

"Ok Bonnie you've got my attention, what is it you want?" She really did have Ron's attention and he had to fight every instinct to remain on guard while he waited to find out what she was doing. Girls where just throwing themselves at him today and he was running out of reasons for why he shouldn't be taking full advantage of it.

"I'm just interested in who you're going to be hooking up with now that Kim is out of the picture. I thought I could convince you it should be... me."

This time Ron didn't resist when she started divesting him of his pants. Once she had his belt unbuckled he started helping her, kicking off his shoes. With only his socks remaining she sunk down and nuzzled his balls, then took his shaft in hand "Tell me Ronnie, how many times did Kim give you a blowjob right here at school?"

Ron already knew the answer was zero since Kim hadn't given him a blowjob at all, even after he had gotten up the courage to suggest it once. Of course he wasn't going to tell Bonnie that, he simply let her suck him to hardness while showing her appreciation of his dick with lots of moaning.

Going down to lick his balls she followed up on her previous question, "Did she ever tell you how grateful she was to have this big fantastic dick all to herself?" When she finished his nut sack she took note of his lack of response "I didn't think so."

"I bet that she mostly just held your hand. If you were my boyfriend the last thing I'd want you wasting time on was hand holding." Bonnie then engulfed his dick and pushed right down, taking him into her throat and pressing her lips to his pubes.

After holding him all the way down for many long seconds with her tongue dancing along his shaft she released him. "Not when your hand could be feeling up my butt at the back of the class" she declared before diving down again, "or groping my tits during cheer practice" she added when she came up for air a second time, "or fingering my pussy right under the cafeteria table at lunch" she finished after her final deep throat dive.

Seeing that his dick was very well prepared Bonnie stood up and unclipped her skirt. "I think it's time you took me for a test drive stud" she told him and laid back on one of the benches, spreading her legs for him invitingly.

Ron didn't need to be told twice now, grabbing her thighs and sliding his slick penis into her and forcing a pleased sigh from her lips as it sunk in deep. Already fired up by her teasing he began thrusting away as Bonnie's hands scrambled to better brace her body against his enthusiastic movements.

Making little umphs as he pounded into her she continued "You know Kim's been the captain for three years but I bet she never came up with a cheer just for you. If you where my boyfriend I'd show you a routine that would get you off before I even touched you. That way you'd last even longer in the second round when you tore my uniform to shreds and fucked me stupid."

Ron concentrated on trying to fuck her stupid in the present, remembering to avail himself of her tits by grabbing one and squeezing it hard as he kept thrusting on, Bonnie smiling and moaning in encouragement.

"Of course we'd have lots of time for it when I took you up to my cottage for the long weekend. There would be a hot tub, no parents and all the sex you could handle for 72 hours straight."

Wondering how long she was going to keep this dirty talk up he pushed her flexible legs up behind her head, raising her butt which allowed him to put the full weight of his body into his thrusts.

Trying to hold her composure with his dick slamming deeper and harder inside her Bonnie pushed on "Did you ever talk to Kim about a threesome? If I was your girlfriend I'd always be looking for hot girls to bring back to you. I'm totally bi so I'd know exactly what to look for in a young stacked cutie. I'd convince her to go full on lesbo with me just to give you a show; we'd 69 and ram each other with dildos until you where hard as diamonds."

Bonnie and Ron where both huffing with exertion while she strained to finish her speech "And then we'd spend the rest of the night making a Ron sandwich, begging you to fuck us both until you ran out of cum."

"Speaking of that I'm about to cum inside you" warned Ron.

"No! Pull out. I've got something else in mind."

Ron roughly complied and began furiously jacking off as Bonnie scrambled to get on her knees and push her sweaty hair out of the way. "Paint my face Ron, cum on me now" she begged.

He erupted and shot out strand after strand of thick cum. Bonnie took most of it on her face but a little went low and landed on chest and some went high and got in her hair. Ron immediately collapsed onto the bench in his post orgasm bliss.

When he could think straight again he noticed Bonnie was doing something with his phone, but before he could object she finished up and tossed it to him. "Just to remind you what you'll be getting if you say yes" she explained. Looking down he saw that his background had been changed to a smiling selfie of Bonnie giving a peace sign, framed wide enough to include her bare breasts and show off all the cum she was covered in.


	4. The Bedroom

Not wanting to draw even more attention to herself Kim tried again to brush away the girl's fingers as they slid up her waist and grabbed her boobs. The big Latina was pulling herself tight against Kim's back and grinding her in sync to the beat. It seemed like the only dance partners Kim was attracting where those with busy hands.

She inferred that it was supposed to be sexy receiving so much attention but it just felt empty and degrading as she was pawed at like a piece of meat. Maybe it was the public factor - she was certain that in private there would be a more intimate connection. Then she would be feeling excited instead of humiliated at being groped by another woman like this.

The worst had been the petite goth girl who'd discovered Kim's lack of panties and taken it as an invitation to finger her right on the dance floor. By the winks she got she was sure at least a few other woman had gotten a good look at her exposed snatch being spread open under the pulsing lights, probably mistaking her beads of sweat for juicy arousal.

Kim felt a lump in her stomach as the truth of the matter sunk in. There was no way she was going to just conveniently stumble onto Shego in some random club and be carried off to a lovers retreat. This whole plan had been the product of wishful thinking and she was paying the price for it in humiliation.

* * *

 

Arriving home Ron closed the front door behind him. He didn't need to announce his presence since his parents where out of town so he just headed upstairs. Wondering what he should do next he remembered Tara's offer from that morning. He pulled out his phone on the small chance that he had her number. He obviously couldn't ask Kim for it now.

The screen that appeared made him think about just what kind of fun he might have if he could setup a date. Tara had promised they could talk, but with the way things where going maybe he could convince her to go further. For a moment Ron imagined her down on her knees, looking up at him with those innocent blue eyes while he taught her how to give him a proper blowjob.

Entering his room he found out that he was not alone. Flickering candles were setup around the perimeter and in front of the door the Japanese student Yori knelt before him, clad in a flowery kimono.

"Greeting Stoppable-san" she started, "I hope that I have not intruded but it has come to my attention that you where very recently betrayed by Kim Possible. I know that treachery from one who was so close must be distressing and I have come to offer whatever comfort I can." Finishing her statement she bowed her head low.

"Any comfort you can?" Ron asked with a lecherous grin, already thinking about the direction this might go.

Yori looked up so she could make eye contact again. "Yes, it would be my honor to help you relax and shed away the negative feelings that have come from this hardship. I have brought some exceptional oils that I think you will find quite soothing, if you would disrobe and lie down I would be happy to apply them." 

Ron had no problem with taking off his clothes and started by tossing his t-shirt onto the sofa in the corner. If Yori wanted him naked that was a pretty good promise of things to come. When he was finished he laid down on his bed with his face against the pillow. "Ok Yori, I'm all yours."

Yori uncapped a bottle and poured out sweet smelling oil. After rubbing her hands together she began to knead Ron's shoulders and neck and then worked down and massaged his spine and his limbs. "It is unfortunate that Kim Possible treated you as something that could be discarded. A woman should respect her special one and treat him dearly."

Yori's fingers where indeed soothing away aches he didn't even know he had. Ron felt like he was slowly melting into the bed as she massaged him and continued her soft spoken commentary on men and women.

"I was raised to understand that just as a man works hard to provide for a woman, a woman has her own ways to provide for that man. One of these things cannot properly exist without the other, so it is only the foolish who try to separate them, breaking the yin from the yang."

Ron let the words flow over him, not trying to think too deeply in his relaxed state. "That's an interesting philosophy you have and if you don't mind me saying so you're really good at this massage stuff Yori."

"It brings me joy to hear you say that Stoppable-san" replied Yori, "if you turn over we can continue."

Ron found the part of his brain that controlled his muscles and shifted onto his back. "Is there anything I can do for you, you know for this balance thing?" he asked awkwardly.

"Perhaps" Yori answered coyly, "but right now I think we can both benefit at once." She demonstrated how by untying her belt and dropping the kimono to the ground, revealing her nude body to Ron. "There is a special technique that can be used. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I will."

Ron watched with rapt attention as Yori lifted the bottle and tipped it over so that oil ran down her collar bone and slowly cascaded over her breasts. She crawled over him until her head was level with his. "This method applies the massage oil to two bodies at the same time" she explained.

Lowering down she began to drag her chest along Ron's torso, evenly coating them both as her motion spread the oil around. Sliding her way down she used the valley between her breasts to mold herself against each of his legs in turn and coat them in oil. Then she straddled one of his legs and rubbed her thighs and crotch along it, transferring some of it back to her.

As she continued to slide her breasts against his chest Ron could easily feel how hard her nipples where. "Do you see how well we fit together, two halves complimenting the other" she ventured. Ron didn't think deeply on it, more aware of his hardening penis poking against Yori.

Placing her breasts against his collar bone she slowly dragged them all the way down his chest and past his groin until she was nestled below his dick. "If you where to take me as your girlfriend you would never have to worry again" she said as she started to give him an oily tug job with her hands.

"I would never leave like Kim did" she continued while stroking him harder with her slippery hands. "I would be absolutely loyal to you and to your every desire" she promised.

"So if you were loyal to me" Ron responded, "Does that mean you would do what I tell you to?"

"Of course, my honor as your girlfriend would demand it" she said matter-of-factly.

"Then turn around and get on your hands and knees" he tentatively commanded her.

Yori giggled at his tone but did as he told her to. Ron pulled himself up and ran a hand across her butt appreciatively, then massaged both cheeks leaving more oil behind. Taking his slippery dick he rubbed it along her pussy tantalizing. "Would your loyalty extend to letting me fuck you right now?" he asked her directly.

"You do not even need to ask. As your girlfriend my body would be yours just as your pleasure would be mine" was Yori's sincere reply.

Ron considered that, then moved his dick higher and gently pushed it against her tiny rosebud. "And what about here?" he challenged.

"I have anticipated many ways that you might wish to have me and that was one. I have already taken the steps needed to clean myself for you there" Yori answered proudly.

Ron smiled at that revelation and forced the tip past her sphincter. Her ass resisted the intrusion and he had to work hard to slide the rest of his dick inside her. Yori bit her lip but didn't tell him to stop. While it was not exactly comfortable to have such a big dick crammed up her asshole she was willing to endure it happily for the future pleasure it promised both of them.

Finding himself as deep as he was going to get for now Ron inched back and started pumping into her. Yori's little grunts and gasps only accentuated how tight she was. He had loved every minute of slamming Bonnie in the locker room but this was another level of pleasure entirely.

"I gotta tell you, I'm lovin' your ass Yori" he complimented her.

Turning her head Yori smiled at him "This is only one of many forbidden pleasures I can offer you. If you take me as your girlfriend we can explore as many perversions as you like."

Ron readjusted his grip on her waist so he could push deeper into her. "What kind of perversions?" he asked with interest.

"From where you are you could begin by spanking me. I've been a very bad girl sneaking into your home to pursue such a base and deviant purpose. I am sure there are many ways you could find to punish me for it."

Ron took the invitation and gave her bottom a loud slap. "But I thought you were going to do whatever I said, it doesn't seem like they would be a lot to punish you for."

"But that is simply another avenue of gratification. You could order me to dress up in all manner of titillating and embarrassing clothing and then take me out on your arm. Force me to let others see what a wicked and shameful girl I am, then bring me back to your bed to show me the consequences for parading around like a whore."

Ron thrust harder and pushed Yori forward until she was face down and ass up. "I never knew you where such a dirty slut" he growled, "You always seemed to so prim and proper when we met before."

Yori's felt like she was being fucked into the ground by Ron's powerful penis. "I have always secretly been like this. Have you heard of the art of shibari rope bondage? You must learn it so that you can keep me properly tied up; it will be the only way you can prevent others from discovering what a depraved girlfriend you have."

"I know you want to be my girlfriend, and it sounds really great, but right now I've already got several offers. Do I need to worry about you being jealous?" Ron asked with trepidation.

Yori didn't seem concerned about this complication; in fact she seemed happy "That is no problem at all Stoppable-san, it is joyous news. I would love for you to form a harem. With many woman at your call I would never have to worry that one of your desires might go unfulfilled. It would be my honor to share with them how to serve you loyally and refrain from envy toward each other."

Yori's suggestion triggered a mental picture of the girls from his school clad in bikini slave costumes kneeling before him and begging to be fucked. The image pushed Ron over the edge and he held onto her tightly while he emptied his balls into her ass. After pulling out she collapsed boneless on the bed, cum leaking from her backside as undeniable evidence of their coupling.

"Yori, there's something else I could use your help with too" Ron said. "With all that ninja spy stuff you know about is it possible for you to find phone numbers?"

"Of course, I have many ways" Yori replied. "If there is a woman you wish to contact you need only tell me her name."


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! One of the prompt's examples was a comic where Ron gets eaten by a tyrannosaurus and Kim doesn't bat an eye while chatting up a new girl. This is the chapter where the prompt's inversion catches up with Kim. There is no character death but you might want to stop reading now if you don't want to see what happens to Kim.

It was past midnight and nearing dawn when Kim discovered that her legs had taken her to Ron's house. The long walk had given her a lot of time to think. Was she really so sure that she was a lesbian, or was she maybe just bi-curious? Ron had been her best friend since pre-k and it was only now hitting her that she'd abandoned him on nothing more than an impulse.

Realizing the impact of what she'd done Kim hoped it was still possible to take it back. Maybe if she talked to Ron they could forget this had ever happened and go back to being a couple. Following well remembered footholds she easily made her way to the roof.

When Kim reached Ron's window the room was dark but her eyes could make out some motion on the bed. Was Ron having a nightmare because of her? As the room came more into focus she realized he was on top of someone, a female someone who had her legs locked around him as he seemed to be thrusting into her.

Kim was shocked. Had Ron already moved on!? How could she have lost her chance to make up with him so fast? She knew that she should leave and come back in the morning but her own curiosity got the better of her and she quietly slid up the window and listened to what Ron was saying.

"Oh yeah, you're so fucking good. How are you squeezing your…oh god just like that. I can't hold on anymore I'm going to…Shegooo!"

"Shego?" Kim repeated and only belatedly realized she'd said it out loud.

Suddenly the lights where flipped on by a very tired and equally naked Monique. "Kim? What are you doing here girl?"

"I think she's trying to crash the party" Bonnie answered beside her, "nice shank outfit" the brunette added, referring to how Kim's dress was now wrinkled, damp and torn so that it no longer even pretended to keep her modest.

Kim tried to comprehend the situation. Shego was smirking at her from underneath a post-coital Ron. Monique looked annoyed while Bonnie was now happily capturing Kim's reaction on her phone. Over on the sofa she noticed Yori and Tara where dozed off together with matching creampies leaking from their pussies. A touch of red in one of them made her realize it was Tara's first time.

Kim fought back tears when she turned back to face Shego "But I thought you loved me, that we where going to be together?"

Monique shook her head "So you dumped Ron to chase someone you only knew from fighting, that is wrong girl."

"Here's the thing princess" Shego explained cruelly, "I do like woman, I like them a lot. But when I got a call from Stoppable saying you guys had broken up the choice was just too easy. He's a stud that's been giving me orgasms since I got here and I also get some eager sluts on the side as a bonus. You're just a confused little girl who won't put out and doesn't know what she wants."

"Face it Kim, you've lost everything" Bonnie gloated, "Ron's never going to go back to blue ball dates with you, not when he has a whole room full of us waiting for him. You're just an ungrateful bitch crawling back because you found out there's nobody better."

Ron took control before the girls could rip into Kim any farther "Calm down Bon-Bon, I know you're all a little resentful of Kim but I'm sure there's some way we can work her into this arrangement. Isn't that right KP?"

* * *

 

Kim's face was pressed into the carpet while Shego tightened the leather bindings that locked her arms behind her back. Restraints weren't necessary but Shego enjoyed them for their own sake, like how she'd restyled Kim's red hair over the last week into twin pig tails that she called handles.

Of course the name Kim saw little use in conversation these days. The only name she needed, the one that told her she hadn't thrown away everything and still had a place with the people she cherished was engraved on her collar: Holes.

"I'd say that's tight enough, let's get started" said Shego as she yanked back on Kim's arms to bring her up on her knees. The pressure it put on her arm sockets was uncomfortable but Kim didn't mind. With her head off the carpet she could now see Ron.

Her best friend since pre-k was on the bed at the other side of the room. Kim smiled in contentment seeing her other best friend Monique happily bouncing on his dick, fucking herself on it with gusto. Holding onto Monique for balance was the bubbly blonde Tara who was sitting over Ron's face, jabbering happy nothings while his tongue worked expertly on her pussy.

Her reverie was ended when Shego moved forward and jammed the strap-on she was wearing into Kim's inexperienced ass. If they where lovers Shego might have worked it in slowly, using lube and giving Kim the chance to get used to the size. But Kim wasn't Shego's lover; she was what her name said. Holes.

Kim gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears while the plastic dick forced its way inside her. The ache where her shoulders where pulled was now a welcome distraction to keep her from focusing too much on the reaming her butt was getting.

Shego shifted her grip to Kim's 'handles' and began pumping with more powerful and deliberate thrusts. The little nib on the inside of the strap-on rubbed against her clit each time she pushed forward but it was mostly the cries of pain that escaped from her fuck toy that were getting her pussy soaking.

On the bed Monique trembled as another orgasm overtook her at almost the same time as Tara's and they hung onto each other for support. Tara just repeated Ron's name over and over while Monique begged for another "come on handsome, just one more before you fill me up with your baby batter. I know you got it in you."

"Those two look like they're off to a good start" Bonnie remarked as she entered the room and made her way to Shego. Shego leaned up to capture the brunette's lips and share a passionate kiss with her, their tongues mingling in the middle.

Kim whimpered and sobbed as Shego absent mindedly sped up her hips while updating Bonnie "They walked home with Stoppable from school; barely got in the front door before the clothes started flying off. They've been at it for a while now."

"Speaking of, are you going to keep roughing that up all day or do you want to collect those orgasms I owe you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lovers don't ever 'owe' each other anything in the bedroom... but that doesn't mean I'm not happy to collect" responded Shego and promptly dropped Kim on the floor and yanked the strap-on out of her ass. Flicking open the buckles Shego handed it over to Bonnie with a smile "It's all yours."

"Why don't you get yourself comfortable on the sofa while I get this cleaned up" Bonnie prompted and began hooking herself up while turning Kim over with her foot. Because her arms were bound behind her back Kim was unable to lay down flat and had no choice but to arch her chest up with her head hanging back.

Kneeling down over her Bonnie wiggled the fake penis to slap Kim's cheek. "Open up, I want this thing washed before my girlfriend gets cold" Bonnie commanded. Kim obeyed without hesitation. Her name was Holes not only for Shego but for anyone in Ron's harem.

Holding Kim's chin to steady her aim Bonnie fed the dildo into her mouth. Kim dry heaved at the taste but Bonnie didn't ease up and Kim did her best to just take it. Unhappy with that Bonnie slapped her cheek again harder with her hand. "Don't just hold it in there Holes, get your tongue to work and give my dick a nice spit shine."

Not wanting to upset Bonnie she hurried into the task, licking every part of the plastic tool she could reach despite the flavor. Her eyes watered already and it was only made worse when Bonnie started pressing it in more. The angle of her neck gave the dildo a straight path to go right past her tonsils and down her throat.

"I want to see lots of spit on there" Bonnie declared as she coiled Kim's pig tails around her hands and used the grip to start pumping into the poor girl's throat. Helpless to stop it Kim gagged over and over in-between short gasps of air through her nose.

Shego fingered her pussy as she watched Bonnie have her own heartless fun. Striking up a conversation she asked "so what were you up to with Ron on Friday?"

"Oh, he invited Tara and me to go see that new Chainsaw Bloodbath movie" replied Bonnie as she continued to choke fuck Kim. "It was another one of those slasher movies where some teens have sex and then get killed one by one until only the virgin remains."

Shego encouraged her to go on "Was it any good?"

Bonnie pinched Kim's nose so she could consider the question for a moment without the wheezing distracting her. "Well that actress from the Spy Girl movies, Heather right, she had a big topless scene so that was hot. And most of the scares where good, one of them really got Tara. She was riding Ron and when the killer cut through the shower curtain she jumped so high he popped right out of her. I'm not sure about the end though, I had my head in Ron's lap then so I missed it. "

"Oh wow, that looks like a real piece of work" Shego interrupted, talking to someone new.

Curious Bonnie released her hold and got up to see who was there, leaving Kim to suck in a huge breath and start coughing now that her throat was finally free. Apparently Yori had arrived and was carrying what looked like a whip from the Spanish Inquisition.

Seeing that they where both curious Yori explained. "I was shopping online and found this. In the pictures it seemed much more... tame. I wanted to suggest to Stoppable-san that he try out some novice BDSM on me but I think I made a bad choice."

"Well it certainly looks like it means business, though sometimes that's just for show. You definitely don't want to be using the real deal, especially for a first timer." Shego spoke from experience as an evil doer.

Yori nodded "I thought the same thing too, that is why I wanted to try it out first to see what it can really do." Politely she added "After you are finished of course."

Bonnie looked at her spit covered strap-on and Kim still panting red faced on the floor. "Yeah I'm all done here; I've kept my girl waiting long enough."

"Oh I'm Bonnie's girl am I?" Shego chuckled as Bonnie got between her legs and lined up the dildo. "Well I guess I'm alright with that, you are the best woman I've ever been with" she said as Bonnie sank into her pussy and silenced any further banter with her lips as the two girls began making passionate love to each other.

Yori left the couple to their own pleasures and unwound her weapon. Kim was still trying to blink away the tears in her eyes so she didn't see the first swing coming. Crack! The whip lashed across Kim's stomach and she yelped in combined pain and surprise. It felt like one of the few times she had failed to block a swipe from Shego's plasma charged fists in a fight.

Yori adjusted her stance and took another swing that hit about an inch above the first mark. Expecting it this time Kim tightened her toned muscles and did her best to keep her composure, huffing and hissing loudly but proud that she hadn't cried out. Yori frowned but only because she hadn't hit what she was aiming for.

On the third attempt Yori gave a hoot at successfully striking across Kim's breasts. The pain Kim felt was immense, if the first two felt like simple punches then this was like Shego had seized her tits and just lit up the plasma while squeezing them. Yori bent down to prod the terrible red welts while Kim sobbed loudly.

"It seems to be as fearsome as it looks" Yori noted indifferently.

"That's why you check first. It pays to know what your tool does before you use it" Shego explained sagely while Bonnie slowed down to catch a look at Kim's condition.

Smirking at her predicament Bonnie gave her own advice "You should give it a few more swings just to be sure. Try aiming for her cunt this time." Kim couldn't help but shake in terror as Yori retook her position and lifted the handle for another strike.

"Hey no, you can't do that" Monique called out causing Yori to stay her hand. "If you get her all bruised up down there I can't verify my design properly."

"I did not mean to create difficulty, I was not aware you had already finished" Yori said apologetically.

"Yeah, I brought it with me today" Monique replied as she got off the bed and starting looking in her bag. Without Monique present Ron turned Tara over and started to fuck her missionary style. Tara smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron who was now all hers for the moment.

"Found it" Monique announced and pulled out a sheet of thin tracing paper. Pushing Kim's legs apart Monique placed it over her crotch to show everyone what the design would look like once it was permanently tattooed on.

"It is a fine piece, you are exceptionally talented artist" complimented Yori. On the sheet bold letters advertised "score here" and little football themed sperm cells appeared to be swimming toward Kim's pussy.

Monique brushed the comment away modestly "I can't take all the credit, it was Tara's suggestion that inspired me."

Tara's cheeks blushed pink at the praise and she stuttered a response "I just thought that, um, since she wasn't cheer captain anymore that she would still want to help out the team."

Kim already knew about the role Tara had thought up for her. To do her part she'd be tied up naked and thrown into the opposing team's locker room a few hours before the game started. If all went well they would exhaust themselves before the kick off and the Mad Dogs would take an easy victory.

The key was providing plenty of encouragement for the hulking strangers to mercilessly bang Kim, even if she was gagged or too worked over to still speak. So Monique had offered to design the first of many tattoos that would advertise her body as free to use and abuse. The next one being planned by the girls was for her lower back, a challenge asking how many cocks could fit in her ass at once.

Ron finally chimed in, "That was very considerate of you Tara, finding something for Holes to do after Bonnie took over the team." Looking at Kim for the first time that day he asked her "do you have something you'd like to say to everyone?"

Kim knew it had been selfish to abandon Ron when she thought Shego was the one for her. It was terrible how she hadn't thought about how much she already had. But now she had a second chance because Ron had taken her back. And even if it was at the very bottom of his harem, as nothing more than 'Holes', it meant that Ron might one day touch her again. She would never again take that for granted and she knew exactly what she wanted to say to them all for what she was being given.

"Thank you"


End file.
